signers' facebook
by fairytailpirate
Summary: If the characters of yugioh 5d had facebook xD
1. Chapter 1

Signers Facebook

**Yusei Fudo to Jack 'the king' Atlas**

Yusei Fudo: Jack you bastard gimme back my bike AND stardust dragon

_Crow Hogan and 12 other people like this_

**Comments:**

Jack 'the king' Atlas: NEVER! Beat me first =P

_Mikage Sagiri and Rex Goodwin like this_

Yusei Fudo: Oh yeah then I'll make a better bike and it will be awesome and red, not white and gay, be back in two years P

_The Satellite rocks like this_

_

* * *

_

**Two Years later:**

**Yusei Fudo, SuperLeo, Luna, and Akiza Izinski are now friends**

**Akiza Izinski to Yusei Fudo**

Akiza Izinski: Leave me alone. I don't need you, I have Divine

Sayer 'Divine' and Arcadia movement rocks like this

**Comments:**

Yusei Fudo: we'll see about that ^^

_YuseixAkiza, SuperLeo and Luna like this_

Luna and SuperLeo: we like you Akiza come with us

_WeloveYusei dislikes this_

_

* * *

_

**A few days later;**

**Jack 'the kind' Atlas changed his name to Jack Atlas**

Yusei Fudo: Ha dethroned =P you can keep the bike though don't need it

_SuperLeo, Luna, Akiza Izinski, WeloveYusei , the Satellite rocks and 24 others like this_

**Comments:**

Jack Atlas: you fool you ruined my movie D:

Rex Goodwin: Darn you now that reporter keeps annoying me grrrr

Angela Rains: You haven't answered me yet…

* * *

**Status Update;**

Carly Nagisa: has found an awesome scoop in Arcadia movement HQ, I have a bad feeling about this but heck im gonna be famous xD woot

Comments:

Sayer 'Divine': Oh no you don't :O

_Arcadia movement rocks likes this_

_

* * *

_

**30 minutes later:**

**Carly Nagisa changed her name to Dark S. Carly**

**WeloveMikage changed their name to WEloveDSCarly  
**

**Status Update:**

Dark S. Carly: is now dead but awesome looking xD

**WeloveDSCarly **_likes this_

**Dark to Sayer 'Divine'**

Dark S. Carly: thanks Sayer 'Divine' dying was fun wanna try? Then off to world domination! =D

_Misty Tredwell, The dark signers fanclub and 5 other people like this_

**Comments:**

Sayer 'Divine': bummer -.-

**Two Duels and a crushed city later:**

**Sayer 'Divine' account no longer exists**

_ and 1200 others like this_**  
**

* * *

**Mist Tredwell to Akiza Izinski**

Misty Tredwall: *glares*

**Comments:**

Akiza Izinski: What? *confused*

Misty Tredwell: *glares…harder*

_Weloveyusei likes this_

Akiza Izinski: o.O I'm lost for the love of bunnies what?

**To be continued in chap 2 if people like it ^^**

**I was really bored when this came to my mind lol it was funnier in my head though sorry if it's bad ^^'**

**I'm open to suggestions on situations xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**FTP: Authors Note: Hello people you seemed to enjoy my first fb trial so im going to do another one's going chronologically with the series, I'm gonna continue to the dark signer arc and then I have to watch the other arc because I kind of found it boring compared to the ds arc but I bet I was just being last ^^**

**So LuCarly said the format was inconsistent and difficult to read so here's a guide, if this doesn't help I'll try to change to a different format later on;**

**In bold: those are telling you what happening i.e who is talking to who is or what the stuff below is like ****comments**** or ****status update **

_In Italics: those are the likes or dislikes (yep my fb has dislikes because it's totally more fun xD)_

Written normally are what the characters are saying and who the character is before the writing.

**Also when there is a line it means that I have gone to another wall post ^^ so enjoy the next chap and remember I do not own anything of Yu gi oh 5d ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Martha to Jack Atlas**

**Martha: **Welcome back :3 my how you've grown you were so cutewhen you were young remember when *continues posting various random embarrassing moments of a younger jack*

_D.S Carly, Mikage Sagiri, Crow Hogan, Yusei Fudo and 1200000000 people like this_

**_Comments;_**

**_Jack: _**_My life is over D':_

**_D.S Carly:_**_ Bwuahahahahahahaha :3 it's cute though my future king ^^_

**_Jack:_**_ … I want the old Carly back_

**_WeLoveDSCARLY: _**_we hate to disagree but if can she remain cute = D_

**_WeLoveDSCarly change their name to WeLoveDSCarly but we know she's taken + fear of Jack Atlas._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sayer 'Divine' 2 has created another account_**

_DSCarly, Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas and people dislike this_

**Status Update:**

**Sayer 'Divine' 2: **I'ma back b**ches **  
**

**Comments;**

**DSCarly: **-.- dude I shall be clear…annoy me again and I'll make sure you stay dead

_Akiza Izinski, and the whole universe like this_

**Akiza Izinski:** I can help with that ]

**Sayer 'Divine': **Oy vey o.O

**Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua: **Ladies leave it to me ^^

* * *

**Sayer 'Divine' 2 account no longer exists**

_Everyone likes this_

**Status Update:**

**Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua: **I NOM NOMED Sayer xD

_DS Carly, Misty Tredwall, Akiza Izinski and the rest of the living creatures like this_

**Comments;**

**DSCarly:** Wooooooooooooooooot! xD

**Akiza izinski: That's what he gets the filthy liar**

**Misty Tredwall: Hell YEAH! Sorry Akiza for all the trouble ^^'**

_Akiza Izinski likes this_

_

* * *

**FTP: thats all folks for now until i get funny jokes for the other dark signer battles xD hope you like it even though its short =D**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Last one im gonna do because lets face it the best arc was the dark signers arc and the they lost it...apart from leo becoming a signer Akixyusei moments they really did an unsatisfactory ending, at least sherry is a cool character! bruno is funny too but hell they could have made some DS explanations along the way maybe an episod on how carly gets back her memories and instead of making her stupid make her more mature its like she learnt nothing ** **btw the below is shit, im sorry i was frustrated when i wrote this ^^'**

* * *

Act 3

**DSCarly changed her name to Carly Nagisa**

_**Jack Atlas likes this**_

**Comments:**

**Akiza Izinski: **Glad to have you back ^^

**Carly Nagisa:** Erm what? Oh you mean the psycho look alike that hacked my fb? Yeah problem solved

**Yusei Fudo:** What the FFFF did Jack tell you -.-" and Jack dude seriously? She was well…

**Crow** **Hogan**: HOOOOOT! =D

_**WeheartDSCarly and the whole universe like this**_

**Yusei Fudo:** yeah

**Akiza Izinski:** ill talk to you later at home...

**xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx** **xxXXXxx xxXXXxx** **xxXXXxx xxXXXxx** **xxXXXxx xxXXXxx**

**Bruno and Carly Nagisa and 12621486 others are now friends**

***Imagine a Dark Signer Carly Picture***

**Comments:**

**Bruno: **OO

**Carly Nagisa: **yes?

**Bruno: ***drools*

**Jack Atlas: **Bruno…

**Bruno: **Oww shit! Nice meeting you, note you're eyes are pretty kill those glasses!

**JacK Atlas:** Bruno...kill..cannot type rationally...kill...idiot...

**Carly nagisa:** yeah tnx and im wearing contacts because of Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell , Jack be nice!

**Misty Tredwell**: Akiza and I are worked on that together!

**Akiza Izinski:** Mission accomplished Misty . and Carly the Jack_ass _being nice? pffft

_**WeheartDSCarly but we know she's taken + fear of Jack Atlas and 124586148614623 poeple likes this**_

_**Bruno: **_I can die in peace :D

_**Bruno is now offline**_

_**Jack Atlas is now offline**_

_**xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx**_

_**WeheartDSCarly but we know she's taken + fear of Jack Atlas changed their name to TheBringbackDSCarlyClub**_

_**Comments:**_

**Jack Atlas: **I see we meet again...

**TheBringbackDSCarlyClub: **Bring it we know now your weakness! Bring in the red dragon Ramen!

**Jack Atlas: **You would not dare o.O

**TheBringbackDSCarlyClub: **Watch me ! mwuhahahahahahaha

**Carly Nagisa:** That's it I've had it with both!

_**xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx**_

**Carly Nagisa changed her name to GDSCarly**

_**Everyone likes this [Except Mina lolz]**_

**Comments:**

**TheBringbackDSCarlyClub: **=3

**Jack Atlas: **=X

**GDSCarly: **Calm down the G stands for Good xD and how did that except get there?

**Yusei Fudo: **basically she just took up her DS look, I like ^^ and fb is a DSCarly fan didn't you know?

_**FB likes this**_

**Jack Atas: **AH okay ^^

**Misty Tredwell**: I helped!

**Akiza izinski:** Me too!

**GDSCarly:** NO you two grabbed, threw and made me change into this, you did not help, you harassed! :S

**Misty Tredwell**: …but now you look fabulous!

_**Akiza Izinski likes this**_

_**xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx**_

_**Jack Atlas is in a relationship with red Dragon ramen**_

_**Mina and Stephanie the waitress dislike this**_

_**Comments:**_

_**Jack Atlas: **_Who frapped me!

**Crow Hogan:** surprisingly this time not me =D

**Jack Atlas:** you frapped me before! So that means that status that said I wanted to be a ballerina :O

**Stephanie the waitress:** Jack D':

**Mina:** JACK! D:

**GDSCarly:**Stephanie the waitress really? You've got to be kidding me… and it was me btw D

**Stephanie the waitress**_**: **_*glares*

**Jack Atlas**_**: **_you turned evil?...again!

**The whole universe: **Carly evil? BWAHAHAHA

**Akiza Izinski :**no she saved us from your obsession I'm betting you'llslow down with the ramen now,and why do all these weird people comment on our walls!

xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx xxXXXxx

**Leo is now the 6****th**** Signer**

**Leo status update:**

WOOOT! Ima a signer I'm so cool, I'm gonna save the world and *imagine ranting of about 2000 words which due to weirdness and cuteness could not be deciphered*

**Ruka: **yay bro I'm glad

**Everyone**: …knew this…

**Yusei Fudo**: welcome the the club!

**Jack Atlas: **you dueled like a real man be proud of you rubber globe sign^^

**Leo**: o.O rubber glove? Wasn't it a heart?

**Akiza Izinski**:….

_**GDSCarly: **_Leo it's a cool sign your so awesome ^^ jackass! Ill talk to you later you betraying lier lover of ramen alone -.-

**Jack atlas**: I…wuv you?

**GDSCarly**: …awww, CROW STOP FRAPPING JACK!

_**Crow Hogan: **_but its too fun OAO


End file.
